Silence, Wench? No I want to hear you speak
by InkWellMistress
Summary: With InuYasha having made a tragic final wish in an attempt to save himself and Kikyo, Kagome is left with n choice but to flee! A brief brush with Sesshomaru, before five years pass and she returns quite... changed. Sesshomaru/Kagome! M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Hi everyone! Oh gawsh I'm blushing as I write this, it's so embarrassing. X.x It's been sooo long since I last attempted a fan-fiction, and the old ones were so bad. This is a SessxKag fic. I know it's not everyone favorite, but it makes me squeal. I'm going to TRY and keep them as IC as possible, but you know how an author sometimes has to take a little freedom to make things fit. I know Sess would never love a human, so I'll try and make this fic as true to his nature as possible, but in the end he'll be a love-sick puppy. As best as our Fluffy-sama can be! I took a bit of privilege with the story-line, but then again, it is JUST to work with the fic! The title? Silence Wench? No, I want to hear you speak. I guess it just came to me when I was writing this first chapter.

I do not own InuYasha or the characters, all rights to the original author! (This'll be the first and last time I write this, but it applies throughout the story!)

Kagome sat and watched with quiet eyes as InuYasha picked up the sacred jewel from Naraku's corpse. Ten years it had taken. Ten long years to finally collect every little piece from all over Japan, chase down Naraku, and finally kill him. Ten years of silencing herself into submission, it had become necessary to deal with this world. But now, it was done. No more did she have to keep a silenced tongue against her emotions. She shut her eyes and waited as she listened to InuYasha approach with the blackened Sacred Jewel in hand.

"K.. Kagome.." She heard him whisper. Finally, she had the courage to open her eyes and look at the half-demon she loved so greatly. He looked older, too. But the time asleep had caught up with him. He now looked in his forties, at least. She knew that she looked older, too. She kept her hair back into a braid that swung past her waist now, even longer then Kikyo's. Even though she was now around Kikyo's age, they had grown apart. Her features had remained softer and more delicate then Kikyo's had. Kagome had her love for InuYasha to keep her soft, poor Kikyo never had the chance to remain soft, rather than growing harsher with age. "I'm sorry.."

With a sigh, Kagome lifted her head to dare to look into InuYasha's aging eyes. They were dark, though. Stillness went through her as her gaze rushed down towards the Sacred Jewel. What was he doing! She longed to scream at him to drop it, but years of silence had muted her. Too many days of being told to "silence, wench", or "shut up", "butt out!" had left her unwilling to speak. She reached out towards him, but it was too late. Jagged red lines rushed down the half-demons cheeks, gold turning to red and blue eyes.

For once in at least five years she screamed out in terror as the half-demon rushed at her. The jewel cracked and vanished as she screamed, but it was too late, the half-demon had made his wish. Stupid, selfish InuYasha! It was too late, too late, she screamed in her head as she reared back away from the changing creature. The demonic aura now swirling through Japan, no, the world, was darker then even Naraku's had been.

She shook her head as she ran. It was too late, too late. Sango and Miroku had died in the fight, poor Shippo had died to save Kirara, who had fled to chase down Kohaku not long after. Kagome had no idea where anyone else was, only that she had to run, to escape to the well!

Exhausted after running for gods knows how long, Kagome collapsed, leaning against the ground for support. Without having looked, she'd run to the sacred tree. Sacred, sacred... Kagome clenched her eyes tightly shut and gritted her teeth, she hated that word. Scared jewel, scared tree, sacred well… Sacred arrow, be damned all the gods hold scared! She slammed her first onto the ground and sobbed silently. It was all over, everything she'd worked for. InuYasha had made his choice to stifle his aging and become that which he had so long sought to kill. She sobbed a silent sound into the air, and collapsed onto the ground into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru paused and lifted his head as a change in the winds brought several new scents to his attention. Eyelids narrowed, and even he felt a shiver run down his spine at the scents in the air. At least the rain had good timing. It dripped irritably onto his nose, and he refrained from blinking at the

He turned his head a tad as he felt two irritating bumps. A much taller Rin bumped into his back, and an ever irritatingly noisy Jaken squawked as they collided. It wasn't worth his time to boot the imp in the head for now; he turned away instead, stalking after the familiar scent of a miko he had not seen in years. He had questions that needed answering, and he had better find her before the rain washed away her scent.

Sesshomaru took pause as he came upon the unconscious miko. She was drenched to the bone from the rain, and she looked too ragged for a miko. His eyes narrowed again as he stalked forward, not bothering to move silently and hide the splash of mud beneath his boots. He watched as she cracked an eye open to stare at him.

It was unsettling the way she stared at him. Silent, but expressive. She hated him, or maybe not hate, but she certainly hated to see him now. He narrowed his eyes down at her and hnn'd in annoyance. "What is it, miko? Does this Sesshomaru's appearance anger you?" He knew it probably wasn't the best thing to say, but at least he might get his answers from her.

And yet, silence. Inwardly he actually frowned. Had the miko lost her tongue somewhere along the line? He stared down at her and glanced her over. She was a human indeed, in every sense of the word. Frail and pathetic, and yet… Perhaps over the years he could understand his brother's attraction. She had the loyalty of a dog demoness, the same ferocity and irritating stubbornness, but human she was and human she would remain. He stalked closer towards her, towering over the woman as she remained laid out on the ground. "Well, miko? Has my brother actually managed to silence that tongue of yours, or did a demon cut it out in irritation?"

She was quiet as ever. Kagome watched him quietly for a moment before managing to struggle to a stand. The sacred tree as her crutch for the moment, she just leaned back to observe InuYasha's brother. Sesshomaru was so much like him, too much. She couldn't take staring at him anymore. She turned away from him, trying to stalk back towards the well. "I said speak, Miko." It gave her pause to hear those words. Everyone had always told her to be quiet, but to be told to speak when she no longer could? It was too much.

Sesshomaru watched quietly as she miko began to cry, still silent as ever. He could still see the way she cupped her mouth and shook with the silent sobs. How irritating. He followed her, though, as she began to try and stumble towards the well. It was interesting not having hearing the miko's mouth going faster than he could run, but unsettling either way. For some reason he'd have preferred to hear her shouting some threat at him and aiming a bow at his chest, rather than to see her crumpled up on the ground, likely due to his brothers faithless habits. "You will speak in time, miko, for this Sesshomaru commands it." But he left it at that and turned to follow the miko as she continued to wander towards the well.

he paused behind her, a good yard away as she stumbled towards the well, and leaned against it a moment. Gold eyes locked with expressively blue eyes, one hard and unreadable, the other soft and filled with unfathomable sorrow. He'd seen that look before in Rin's eyes, and he'd made sure that it never entered her eyes again. A twinge of SOMETHING hit him, but shriveled away as quickly as it came. The miko was nothing but his brothers stupid wench, wasn't she? he continued to stand and watch her, though, as she leapt into the well.

With a cocked brow, Sesshomaru glided forward to check the bottom of the well to see if the girl had committed her final act of love and died for the foolish hanyou. Even he, Sesshomaru, could not stop the surprise he felt briefly when he saw a fade of blue die away, leaving the miko no-where to be seen at the bottom of the well. For a moment, he just stood there perplexed at the idea, before turning and heading back towards the tree-line. And there he settled himself on the root of a tree to sit, and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Hi everyone! I'm so glad to see some people like this. Sorry for the short first chapter, I'm getting to know how this fanfiction works! ;) I hope to make longer chapters, and would love input from my readers on what you think should happen! Poor Kagome, InuYasha has chosen to become a demon rather than stay with her and age! What will happen? Let's find out! Sorry for a cruddy chapter, though, trying to figure out how to make time lapse. Any suggestions..? xD

Thank you ALL so much for your adds and messages! ; Makes a squeaky, happy face and wiggles about. ; One chapter up and I near sobbed with all the favorites; I just want to thank you all for that! It inspires me to keep writing! SO sorry for the long wait. Finals and work, just takes up a lot of time, and I really struggled to make this chapter interesting. Clearing schedule now, though, should let me write lots more!

Kagome sat there at the bottom of the well for the longest time. How long? She couldn't tell. With the roof over the well, it was difficult to tell how time was passing. How long, indeed? Another ten years could have passed in the blink of an eye as she just laid there and let the pain wash over her again. Ten years, and she finally managed to lay there and sob. She knew why he'd chosen the demon. He was protecting himself once again, selfishly protecting himself against the world and those who truly loved him.

She couldn't lie there forever, though… Eons went by, though, before Kagome finally managed to pull herself up onto the ladder of the well, out of the shrine house, and drag herself into the house. She knew it was pathetic, twenty five and living with her parents still, but by now no one knew that she was worried about. Such mundane thoughts, she thought to herself, but it seemed to be the only thing keeping her sane by now. For a moment she stood there in the warmth of the present, or was it the future? It was too difficult to know by now. Slowly, she raised her hands to stare down at them. She was still covered in the blood of demons and her friends, despite the rain. A bath... That was the first thing that needed to be done on the path to her own redemption. A clean start…

She sat there in the bath for a good ten minutes, just scrubbing at herself till she was as red as a cooked lobster. It took her some time before she finally managed to drag herself out of the tub to dry off. Not once did she look at herself in the mirror, too afraid to see what horrors her face might now reveal. It was time to make changes so that she wouldn't even recognize herself. Starting with doing something about that stupid wardrobe of hers. A green skirt and school-girl shirt were not acceptable at her age. Eyelids fell shut. Breaking ties was never easy, but it was time. It was no good to return to that world until she was prepared to face a new evil. She could only hope that, now, he could not follow her here.

She stepped outside in a pair of jeans and a tank-top, allowing the warm summer sun to hit her skin. But she was too numb to feel the warmth of the world around her anymore. Her gaze naturally slipped towards the shrine housing the well. It was time to insure he could not follow her... Ever so slowly she made her way over to the well. A hand raised, she touched her fingertips to the old wood, and sighed. Pain washed over her again, but she didn't let the tears fall. No... It was anger now, and she let it twist into something ugly and hard, for once, wanting to feel something other than the hurt.

That pain twisted out from the palms of her hands in a harsh black force that began to wrap itself around the well. She watched in cold nothingness as the well began to warp and twist beneath the pouring energy that began to purify the ability to allow anyone that Kagome didn't want passing through the well, to become stuck on the other side. A muffled, silent sob escaped her lips as she continued to let the pain and anguish flow through her into the well, to keep it forever sealed against the evil that resided in the past. An evil she knew would spend its time to wreak havoc in the past.

The well glowed black for a moment longer, before slowly settling back to the normal, aging wooden color she'd grown so familiar with. But when she set a hand upon it, the magic felt cold, and dark, as though acting as a repellent to anything trying to cross. It was finally time to begin healing, finally time to put aside the worries of the past and look to fixing the future, and destroying the one person she had ever loved in her life.

(AN: Yay time to get to the fun part. Skipping ahead three years!)

Sesshomaru stared down at the withering well. Ring sat off to the side with Jaken, adorning the poor imp in flowers again. Three years had passed since he watched the miko jump down the well to disappear. Many times he had attempted to see where she had gone, but with each jump, he only landed at the bottom of the well feeling, for once, rather stupid.

Today something had drawn him back though. perhaps it was the evil growing in the lands, that had drawn him to the one clean spot left in this world. Eyelids narrowed as he glared down at the one object that caused him more trouble than his half brothers attempt to control the world. He reached out and placed a hand upon the well, it was warm beneath his hand for once, and eyes narrowed further. It wasn't a second later that he launched himself over the edge. A warm blue energy enveloped him, and the sensation of falling, falling slowed, until he landed at the bottom of the well once again, as usual. And yet different. A horrible array of smells hit his nose, leaving him staggered a moment, a hand raising to try and wave the smell away from him.

Noises came, too, too loud, strange and unwarranted. Where had that blue light taken him? He glanced up, but instead of the sky, a solid wood roof covered the top. He was perplexed once more, this was not the same well he had jumped into it seemed. He leapt over the rim of the well once again, not bothering with the ladder. His boots clicked on the floor, and at the same time as he looked up, the door of the small building opened. The woman standing in the doorway was, and yet wasn't the same girl he had seen stumble into the well three years ago. A young woman stood before him, looking aged beyond her years into a strong woman, but still that sad, and silent distance to her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the woman, and let one name fall from his lips. "Kagome.."

AN: Cliffhanger, haaaa! Sorry to end it here, but my creative juices for this chapter where on zero! D: Lord fluffy-sama will kill me for not giving him fluff with teh Kagome!

Fluffy: ; Twitches and draws tokijin ;

InkMistress: ; Squeaks and runs to hide and write more chapters. ; I promise, next chapter up soon, I have soooooo much in my head now that I'm finally up over the hill!


End file.
